It is well known that, a sucker cup type electromagnet can apply a very strong electromagnetic absorption force to a ferromagnetic. The electromagnetic absorption force has the characteristics of rapid response and short absorption distance. Consequently, the electromagnets are widely used in various kinds of electromagnet cranes, solenoid switches and magnetic devices for use in industrial fixture. At present, electromagnet propulsion devices generally use the pull force of electromagnets. There is no propulsion structure which can transfer the strong electromagnetic absorption force into push force. In view of the foregoing, the present invention provides an electromagnetic levitation force type propulsion device which can transfer the strong electromagnetic absorption force into push force.
The inventors of the present invention notice that, conventional resistance welding equipment having a large pressure and a short trip generally needs thousands of electrode force. Conventional resistance welding equipment generally uses steam power as power source, which needs a large and heavy air compressor. The electromagnetic levitation force type propulsion device of the present invention can provide a new type of power source for the resistance welding equipment due to the strong electromagnetic absorption force of the electromagnet to the ferromagnetic or electromagnet.
The inventors of the present invention notice that, conventional brake system of a vehicle cannot realize intelligent emergency brake. If the electromagnetic levitation force type propulsion device of the present invention can be used in a brake system, the safety performance of the vehicle can be improved remarkably because the brake system is controlled via electric signal which has the characteristics of rapid response and short absorption distance.
The inventors of the present invention also notice that, conventional bullet firing mechanism uses mechanical switch which can pull the trigger via a compression spring. If electromagnetic levitation force of the present invention can be used as the power source, the firing of the bullet can be realized via electric signal switch or remote switch. The structure of the bullet firing mechanism can be simplified and the bullet firing mechanism can be used more safely and stably.
In view of the foregoing, what is needed, therefore, is to provide a new type of electromagnetic levitation force type propulsion device.